El nuevo Edward
by adicted-toFANGS
Summary: Talvez, solo talvez, no todas las historias siempre terminen en un final feliz...  /talvez me odien, pero les gustara/


Isabella Swan;

Ya empezaba a anochecer, y ya se acercaba la hora en la que podía desahogar todo lo que no pude en el día, sacar de mi viejo cajón aquella fotografía de mi amado chico Cullen, el único y el más grande amor de mi vida, aun puedo escuchar en mi mente su dulce y aterciopelada voz diciendo "tonta Bella" y ver su hermosa sonrisa torcida, con aquellos ojos verde esmeralda, que asían que mi corazón pareciera que pronto explotaría dentro de mi ser. Cuanto extrañaba aquellas carisias mientras me tarareaba una dulce canción de cuna, aun no podía creer que ya no estuviera ah mi lado, cuando me entere que aquel accidente de auto que habíamos tenido, había matado a mi amado dios griego, tan perfecto que debería durar su belleza toda una eternidad, me quería morir en ese mismo instante, ¿por que la muerte, tan fría y dura, se lo había llevado a el? Era mejor irme yo, el no lo merecía, el no había hecho más que cuidar de mi, amarme, y apoyarme. Pero nadie sabía de su trágica muerte, nadie más que su padre Carlisle Cullen, que era doctor, y yo. Mi amado Edward le había pedido que fuera el, Carlisle, quien me diera la triste noticia, el sabia que no lo hubiera creído de cualquier otra persona, incluso de mi mejor amiga Alice.

_Bella_. – me llamo mi papa Charlie.

_¿Si papá?_– dije limpiando rápidamente las lagrimas que corrían por mis mejillas.

_Edward te busca._ – Grito desde la sala.

¿Que? ¿Edward buscándome? ¡Mi papa debió de haber ingerido algo! Eso era más que imposible. Mi amado estaba muerto, y yo lo sabia perfectamente, yo lo vi recostado en su cama cuando ya casi no le quedaba aliento, hace apenas unos cuantos días. Lo cual ya me había sacado otras cuantas lagrimas, no me gustaba que mencionaran el nombre de Edward, me hacia entristecer demasiado.

_Papá debes estarlo confundiendo_ – le conteste desde mi habitación.

No lo creo, alto, cabello cobrizo, pálido, - eso encajaba perfectamente en la descripción de Edward, claro, le faltaba inteligente, guapo, sincero, educado, en fin, PERFECTO. – ojos color caramelo. – que? _Mí _Edward tenía los ojos color verdes, los ojos mas lindos que había visto en toda mi vida.

_Ammm... ahora mismo bajo papá_ – dude al decir esas palabras, Edward no tenia los ojos color caramelo, pero todo lo demás encajaba.

Cuando Salí de mi habitación, un extraño sentimiento me invadió, me sentía más nerviosa que nunca en mi corta y torpe vida. Baje lentamente las escaleras, me dirigí a la sala… y lo vi. Ahí estaba, parado con todo su porte y elegancia. Charlie ya no estaba, había salido, creo que si me tarde mucho al bajar las escaleras, pero eso ya no importaba, estaba parada frente a una copia mas que perfecta del mismísimo Dios Griego de la belleza, paresia diferente, sus rasgos eran aun mas definidos, era mas pálido de lo habitual, y si. Tenía los ojos del color del caramelo. ¡No podía ser cierto! ¿Quién era aquel hombre perfecto del que mis ojos no podía apartar? Y ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a mi Edward?

_Hola Bells_ – el fue el primero en romper aquel intenso silencio, su voz era mas dulce y aterciopelada de lo habitual, era aun más perfecta.

_Hola_ – dije apenas en un susurro, aun no podía apartar los ojos de aquella extraña creatura tan perfecta.

Sí era Edward, _mí _Edward, Solo el podía hacer que mi corazón saltara frenéticamente. Que mi sangre subiera rápidamente a mi cara, solo con mirarme, que millones de mariposas volaran en mi interior, estaba completamente segura de que era el. Pero algo había diferente en el.

_Bella_ – dijo seriamente. – _Ahora ya no soy como tu, ya no te convengo._

_Que? Edward, yo se claramente que tu NUNCA fuiste como yo. Siempre serás especial, y yo simplemente una chica normal_. – eso no era nada más que la verdad. Siempre la había sabido.

_No, Bella. Ahora soy… un Vampiro_. – en ese instante mi corazón se rompió en un millón de pedasos, la respiración se me empezó a dificultar. Yo no lo quería lejos de mí. De pronto solo sentí que mis piernas no pudieron más. Caí al suelo, y mis ojos chocolate se cerraron.

Sentí como unas manos frías me levantaban, no eran calidas como las de Edward, pero aun así no me sentí incomoda. Me dejo en mi cama fui vagamente consiente de lo que paso.

Desde ese día no eh vuelto a ver a mi amado Edward. El doctor Cullen ya no me dedica miradas de amabilidad y me saluda felizmente con un "Hola Bella, gusto en verte, ¿Qué te paso ahora? " Presumiendo su fabulosa sonrisa cada vez que voy a su hospital por algún accidente, ahora solo me mira con vergüenza y sigue su camino. Mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon, siempre me dice que talvez Edward vuelva pronto, se arrepentirá de la decisión que tomo y volverá rogando a mí. Por supuesto que Alice sabia la historia completa. Nunca le ocultaría algo así a mi amiga, mucho menos sabiendo que ella nunca me ah ocultado nada, ni siquiera que tiene visiones del futuro, lo cual nadie sabe, a excepción de mi claro. Al principio no le creí pero me di cuenta que era completamente cierto, gracias a ella ahora me caía y golpeaba menos, siempre me avisaba de cualquier inconveniente. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona nunca le hubiera revelado mi más grande secreto. Pero era Alice. Ni siquiera a Ángela Webber mi otra mejor amiga, Alice me entendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando. "Culpa del destino" me solía decir la pequeña duendecillo. Trataba de convencerme de que era así pero nunca pude. Ahora paso mis noches soñando que Edward vuelve por mí. Me mira con esos nuevos ojos color caramelo que tanto me entristecen, que me transforma en una criatura de la noche tal y como el fue transformado, y vivimos una eternidad juntos, siempre, solo los dos.


End file.
